Silena's Diary
by Wisdoms Daughter6
Summary: "Dear Diary, I Silena Beauregard am a traitor..." Have you ever noticed that it seemed like Clarisse had known that Silena was the traitor? Did you ever wonder that if she did know, then how did she find out? The story of that is something that only Clarisse knows. This is that story. Disclaimer- All rights go to Rick Riordan for his amazing story, I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

The day of the Battle of Manhattan a certain stubborn daughter of Ares was sitting on her top bunk bed at Camp Half Blood staring at the red colored, stained (possibly with blood), peeling ceiling of her cabin absolutely bored. While everyone else from camp was in the city getting ready for the war with Kronos's army, the children of Ares were sitting around at camp. They had chosen not to go to the battle because the Apollo cabin wouldn't give them ownership of the chariot that they had decided was rightfully theirs. Not a very great reason to skip an important battle, but they are Ares children and when does Ares ever think logically.

"Clarisse?" one of her siblings timidly asks, "Do you..."

"No," Clarisse snapped, "I'm not going to go help so why do you keep asking."

Frustrated with her siblings Clarisse glares at the other children of the war god and storms out of the cabin slamming the door behind her. She decides to go for a long jog around camp's borders to clear her head. She thinks about everything that has been happening the last few weeks and everything that has lead up to it. Thinking way back she remembers when she came to camp and found out she was a half-blood. She remembers her time in the Hermes cabin, meeting the wine god Dionysus who is forced to run the camp, her first capture the flag game, and the day when she was finally claimed by her father Ares god of war. A few of her memories made her almost smile remembering them, like when she started being treated like a leader even by her older brothers, but others made her grimace. After her jog she heads back to Cabin 5 and is surprised to see her bunkmates gone. Confused to where they had gone off to Clarisse goes out to look for them.

Walking down the center of the cabins area she wonders to herself about what could be going on in the war right now. As she passes the Aphrodite cabin she smells the familiar scent of perfume. Looking over in the direction of the cabin she sees the door to the pink Barbie dream house like building ajar. Wondering who else would be back at camp besides her and her siblings; Clarisse opens the door to Cabin 10 and walks inside.

Looking around she sees nothing out of place just the usual makeup kit or hair curler. As she turns to leave something catches her eye. Sitting on the edge of her best friend Silena Beauregard's bed, half hidden under the light pink comforter on top of the white satin sheets, was some sort of book. Picking it up and examining the cream colored cover with roses drawn on it and a heart shaped lock hanging off the side, Clarisse decides it's a diary. She turns the diary around and an uncapped silver glitter pen falls out of the prim pressed pages. Even though she knows that she shouldn't look through Silena's personal belongings, since when does an Ares kid worry about things like that anyway, Clarisse opens the diary to see a freshly tear stained paper. Flipping through the diary she finds many entries with various things on them. Some having sketches, colorful borders, or even small smears of nail polish. Not having anything else to do she starts to read the diary from page one.

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**This is my first entry since I just got you. I'll start by saying who I am. I am Silena Beauregard head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, Cabin 10. The Aphrodite cabin you ask? Well I am a half-blood or demigod, half god and half human and my godly parent is Aphrodite goddess of beauty and love. Well since we are on the subject of love, I have a crush on this boy with beautiful baby blue eyes that sparkle when you look into them and silky golden blonde hair.**_("Gag," Clarisse thought to herself, "but why does this kid sound so familiar?")_**He has a scar across his eye, but even that makes him look handsome. His name is Luke Castellan son of Hermes and counselor of cabin 11 (well he used to be), but he's gone from camp now. He is an enemy to the gods and has sided with the titan Kronos. If only he hadn't, then maybe we would've been more than just friends. I hear my siblings coming, so I must go for now.**_

_**Hugs and kisses**_

_**3 Silena**_

Clarisse stared wide-eyed at the piece of paper in front of her. She couldn't believe that Silena used to have a crush on Luke Castellan!

_This must have been way before she started to date Beckendorf, _Clarisse thought. She smiled grimly at the remembrance of Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus and former Cabin 9 counselor, who had died days ago trying to blow up Luke's ship the Princess Andromeda with the help of Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. Silena had been heart broken when Percy had come back alone and had told them the news about Beckondorf. She had stayed in her room refusing to eat, or do anything not believing that he was really dead. It had hurt Clarisse to see her best friend like this, so sad and broken down.

_Silena would even… _Clarisse closed her eyes and shook her head pushing the memory out of her mind. She then turns the pages of the book to read another entry.

**How do you like it? This story will be multichapter so be ready for the next chapter soon. I would like to know what you thought of the first chapter of this new story. Read and Review then you shall get virtual cookies! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames are frowned upon. Until next update.**

**-WD**


	2. Chapter 2

It was an overcast morning at Camp Half Blood, the campers were all wonder what Zeus was mad about now, but as usual the clouds were starting to skim around the edges of the camp. Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite and head counselor of Cabin 10, was alone in her room as her siblings were still at breakfast and was admiring a package she had just gotten from Chiron earlier. She had been in line to push some of her whole wheat bagel with low fat cream cheese and lox into the fire for the gods when Chiron had come up to her saying he had a package for her at the Big House. He wouldn't tell her who it was from, and just told her to get it after breakfast. Silena didn't know who she could possibly be getting a package from so she threw some food into the fire, grabbed her bagel to go so she could eat it later, and sprinted her way to the Big House.

When she got to the Big House she bounded up the steps almost knocking over Mr. D's pinochle table, thank the gods he wasn't sitting there at the time, and came to a halt in front of the door. Knocking on the door and waiting trying to catch her breath she looked up to see the door open to reveal Argus the hundred eyed security guard at Camp Half Blood. She waves to him and before she even opens her mouth Argus motions for her to wait there and walks back into the house. He comes back holding a package, about the size of a loaf of bread, and hands it to her winking with a few dozen of his eyes before he closes the door. Walking back to her cabin she wonders what could be inside the box. She goes in to Cabin 10 and closes the door not even remembering that she hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

She walks to the back of the room and curls up on her bed in the corner. She straightens herself out so as not to wrinkle the Roxy, aqua blue, puffy comforter, and stares at her package. Whatever was inside was wrapped with light pink wrapping paper that had Eiffel towers on it and a yellow ribbon tied perfectly into a bow on top. There was no return address just her name, Silena Beauregard, on the front of the package. She carefully opened the package to make sure she didn't rip any of the paper, because she could use it to wrap presents another time, and pulled out the contents inside. Inside the package was a cream colored book with a heart shaped lock on the side and a key. Laying on top of the of the book was a note. She picks up the note groaning not wanting to be tortured with her dyslexia while trying to read it.

_Dear Silena,_

_Here is a diary for you to write whatever you want in and to show you that I do care. I hope you like it and don't tell your siblings or they will think I'm playing favorites. The cover is blank so that you can do what you wish with it._

_Love (isn't that such a beautiful word) your mother,_

_Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty_

It took Silena a minute to really realize what she just read. Re-reading it a few times she confirms that it really did say it was from Aphrodite, and not just a hallucination from her lack of eating breakfast. Her mother had sent her a gift just because. It was a strange thought to think that her mom had taken the time to do this for her, but she wasn't complaining she was too excited thinking of all the things she would write in it.

I wonder what I should put on the cover? she wondered to herself. Looking over at the digital clock on her nightstand she saw she there was only a short amount of time left before her siblings would be back from breakfast. Wanting to write in the diary before they got back she reached for a purple glitter pen sitting on the dresser beside her bed and began to write.

Dear Diary… she started off saying. She choose to write a basic description of herself. Nothing to detailed since she was pressed for time, but just her name, that she was a demigod, her godly parent, and her current crush Luke Castellan son of Hermes. As she wrote about Luke she couldn't help but smile to herself. She wrote about his dark blue eyes that she could clearly see in her mind even though it's been so long since she has looked into them. She remembers the way that his eyes look when you stare into them. You can see them gleam with excitement, but also that they held some kind of sadness and anger. Silena also wrote how Luke was gone from camp because he had chosen to go off and join the titan Kronos's army. Before she got a chance to write more she heard her brothers' and sisters' voices getting nearer to the cabin, and rushed to sign her name and hide the diary under her mattress before they saw.

_3 Silena_

Was what she choose to put at the end of her entry. She liked it and decided to finish all of the entries like that. To her it seemed that her signature was special and made everything more complete. As the door to Cabin 10 opened Silena jumped up from daydreaming and pretended to be tidying up the room. When asked why she had left breakfast she blamed it on her not being very hungry this morning. Her siblings accepted the answer and went about their usual businesses. She looked back to where she knows the diary was safely hidden away until the next time she could get time alone and write, and smiled to herself thinking that this diary could be her own little secret.

**Here's chapter 2 I hope you liked it. I thought having chapters where it was back in time in the days of Silena would be interesting. Give me your comments for what you thought of this chapter and if like seeing what Silena was doing when she wrote in her diary.**

**Remember R&R ,y lovely readers. Reviews are magical!**

**-WD**


End file.
